One Piece: Straw Hat's Newest Crewmate (Remake)
by EMoney365
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates had somehow gained a new member that fell from the Sky, how much would he change the world? Especially when said member is armed with the powers of 11 devil fruits at his disposal. Co-written with GuardianShinobi.


Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Tyrell Carter!

Crowd: *Cheers loudly as Tyrell walks out*

Tyrell: What's up, my peoples?

Crowd: *cheered loudly in response*

Tyrell: You remember 'Victorious: A New Beginning'? Well this time, your favorite dreadhead will be in the world of One Piece. This story will have its share of Action, Adventure, Humor; Maybe some romance and some drama.

Crowd: *cheered loudly once more*

Tyrell: Seems like you guys are into the idea, huh? Well, I kept you guys waiting long enough, let's get this show started. But first the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, one anything else that I may use for this story.

Chapter 1: Prologue

A Teenager who was no older than 16, was currently walking around trying to figure out where he was at. He has light-brown skin, with a lean, yet athletic build, He hairstyle of choice was long flowing dreadlocks. He was wearing a grey skin-tight muscle shirt, black baggy cargo pants, black and gray sneakers. So far all he found was nothing but darkness.

' _Man, that's weird. first I was partying with Tori and the others back in Los Angeles, next thing I know I end up here… wherever here is.'_ The teen thought, as he continued walking.

Well that was the original plan, until he a pair of double doors. When he open them, he realized that he was in a penthouse with a really nice view.

"Yo, anybody home?" He called out, as his voice echoed. Speaking of which, he could've sworn he heard footsteps.

"Okay who's the wise guy that…" A new voice said.

The young teen turned around to see…well someone who's a lot like the teen before him, only difference is that he's taller and slightly older. He was wearing a white and gold hooded cargo jacket, black baggy cargo pants, white and gold sneakers, and to top it off he has a two gold and platinum chains around his neck.

"Who are you, am I why am I here?" The teen asked, trying to find a way back to his hometown.

"Y'know, it's kinda rude to ask for one's name, without the other introducing his first." The other mysterious teen replied back, with a smirk.

"Tyrell Carter." The teen, now-identified as Tyrell, said introducing himself. "Now, once again, who are you?"

"My name is Khyru, a lost god." The elder teen, now-identified as Khyru, said. "Plus, I'm kinda the reason, you're here."

"Okay, then why am I h- wait a minute 'lost' god?" Tyrell asked.

"Long story short, I didn't follow the god's ways, and I was excommunicated." Khyru said, as if he didn't mind in the slightest.

"So you were thrown out, simply because you didn't wanna be the same as every other generic god?" Tyrell asked, as Khyru simply nodded. "Ok yeah, I guess I could relate to that…. Somewhat"

"Glad you're able to see things from my point of view." Khyru said, while hooking up his PlayStation 4. "Anyways I've wanted to ask you something, how would you like to go on an adventure on a lifetime?"

"What's the catch?" Tyrell asked.

"Follow me." Khyru said, as Tyrell began to follow him upstairs.

(5 Minutes later.)

Both Khyru & Tyrell, went into Khyru's secret room, and Tyrell could help but to be impressed. This room was… well big, specious even.

"I'll make this short and sweet Tyrell, while I was jumping through dimensions, I did a couple of experiments that allows you have power in the form of fruits." Khyru said, as Tyrell motioned for him to continue. "These fruits are called, Devil Fruits, I was so amazed by them I decided to create my own."

"OK, yeah, just one question: what the hell is a Devil Fruit?" Tyrell asked, as he'd never heard of such a fruit.

"Devil Fruits, are fruits that have insane-yet awesome- abilities." Khryu explained.

A fruit that could grant you an insane abilities, that was impressive.

"I sense a 'but' coming." Tyrell said, already knowing what comes next.

Unfortunately, whenever good news comes up, bad news ain't that far behind.

"However, once you eat a Devil Fruit, you'll never be able to swim again." Khryu said. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, at the cost of never swimming again?"

' _On one hand if I eat a fruit: I could gain insane abilities; On the other hand, If I do eat a fruit: I could kiss swimming goodbye.'_ Tyrell thought.

He wasn't that much of a swimmer, so his decision was obvious.

"I'm in, so where do I begin?" Tyrell asked.

"Soon, but first…" Khryu said, as he took out a shot filled with a red and black liquid. "I have to inject this into your bloodstream, this is known as Blacklight."

"And you're doing this because…?" Tyrell asked, as he let the question hang.

"Blacklight is like virtually indestructible, and since you have the adaptability and composite gene DNA, your body shouldn't suffer any side effects, you understanding any of this?" Khyru asked, as Tyrell simply nodded. "Now to be fair, I have to warn you: This is gonna hurt.

With that said, Khryu began to inject the Blacklight strand into Tyrell's bloodstream, and Khryu was lying when he said that this was gonna hurt. Tyrell was screaming, yelling, swearing with many words as he could come up with. His body had random spasms, and his muscles felt they're torn and reattached many times over.

"So how do you feel?" Khyru asked, as he walked over to Tyrell's side.

"My body feels like it's been through hell and back, how do you think I feel?" Tyrell asked, as he glared at Khyru, while struggling to stand back up.

"Hey you made it through, did ya?" Khyru said, as he dismissed Tyrell's comment. "Now come on, it's time for the Devil Fruits.

(Another 5 Minutes Later)

Both Tyrell and Khyru walked back upstairs, and into their living room.

"So where's the Devil Fruits?" Tyrell asked.

Before Khryu could answer, he received a video chat request on his flat-screen TV, Revealing a red-headed woman in her mid-20s to late 30s, her eyes are blue and her face was covered in freckles. She's wearing a one-piece purple latex suit, with a raised hood, and matching boots (1).

"Hey Khryu, I was about to ask if y-" Was all the red-head could say, before she noticed Khryu's guest. "Who's the cutie, with the long dreadlocks?"

"Kinzie, this is my…. friend/associate, Tyrell." Khryu introduce him to the now-identified woman as Kinzie.

"He's so adorable, he's like a younger version of you." Kinzie said.

"Handsome, not adorable, but thank's for the compliment." Tyrell said, causing the redhead to blush.

"Ignoring Kinzie, for a moment." Khyru said, causing the red-head onscreen to pout. "Could you bring the fruits up here, please?"

"After that 'ignore Kinzie' why should I?" Kinzie said, still in pouting mode. "Fine, I'll be there in 10 minutes, Kinzie out."

"Well, that was… something." Tyrell said, not sure how to respond to that.

Few minutes later, there was knocking at the door.

"Enter!" Both Khyru and Tyrell said, as Kinzie allowed herself in, carrying a case with who knows what.

"Here's the fruits you wanted, so now what?" Kinzie asked.

"Now Tyrell, has to choose which fruits to eat." Khryu simply explained. "Kinzie, open the case." Right after he said that, Kinzie opened the case, revealing an assortment of various fruits.

"This first fruit is Midas-Midas Fruit: It allows the user to transform anything into gold." Khryu said, as he pointed towards the fruit that was… well gold.

"The next fruit is called the Dust-Dust Fruit: This fruit allows the user the power to create, manipulate, and transform into dust." This time, Kinzie explained, pointing towards the fruit that was cover in dust like its namesake.

"Then there's the Warp-Warp Fruit: This fruit allows the user to warp through time and space, creating portals that allow those to enter them to instantly transport from one place to another." Khyru said, motioning towards the fruit, with a hole of it.

"Next is the Holy-Holy Fruit: This fruit allows the user to produce bright, white, radiant light which burn those possessed of an evil nature." Kinzie said, as she held the fruit that was surrounded by a black aura

"This next fruit is called the Ricochet-Ricochet Fruit: This fruit gives it's user resiliency against blunt force trauma, and since the Blacklight gene gives your body an extremely high pain tolerance, your body would be virtually untouchable." Khryu said, as motioned to the fruit with the rough, tough exterior.

Then there's the Tenta-Tenta fruit: Whoever eats this fruit, can retract the tentacles from parts of their bodies. "Kinzie said, pointing towards the fruit, with the small tentacles sprouting on the outside. Meanwhile sporting a small blush, for reasons unknown

"Next fruit is Puff-Puff fruit: Whoever eats this, gains the ability to produce and control a cloud-like substance that can be dense enough to anyone to physically interact with." Khryu said, motioning towards the fruit with a puffy-like appearance.

"This next fruit is one of my personal favorites the Code-Code Fruit: Whoever eats this fruit, becomes a data man with the power to control, produce, and even transform into holograms." Kinsie said, pointed towards the fruit almost holographic in design. Speaking of Holograms and Designs, A certain female Rockstar and her band are out with a movie, It's actually pretty good (2).

"If you're a fan of music and vibrations, then your gonna love this next fruit, the Pitch-Pitch Fruit: Whoever eats this fruit gains the ability to modulate sound waves to the point of being on destructive frequencies, as well as gaining immunities to sound based attacks such as loud noise." Khryu said, as he pointed towards the fruit, that was riddled with sound notes. (Think of the Oto Ninja's headbands from Naruto.)

"This next fruit is the fruit that could even rival Whitebeard himself, the Wreck-Wreck Fruit: Whoever eats this fruit becomes a wrecking man, and is capable of smashing their way through virtually any substance." Kinzie said, pointing towards the fruit with a rocky-like design.

"This next fruit is based on hypnosis, introducing the Swirl-Swirl Fruit: Whoever eats this grant the user to become a hypnotic man, and can produce swirling patterns, sending people into a trance-like state." Khryu explained, as he motioned towards the fruit with a spiral-like design. (Think of Tobi's mask design from Naruto).

"So Tyrell, pick your poison." Kinzie said, as she waited on Tyrell's decision.

But to the surprise of both Kinzie and Khryu, Tyrell ate and absorbed all eleven devil fruits.

No Seriously, 11 devil fruits, by all rights Tyrell shouldn't even be standing. The fruit weren't even that good they tasted like hell, but the abilities were worth it.

"Did he just?" Khryu asked, as Kinzie nodded too shocked to even speak. "Now before you leave, we'll need to fine tune your newfound powers, Kinzie I think you know what we to do."

"Yep, Tyrell if you could please follow me." Kinzie said, as Tyrell did exactly that.

(8 minutes later)

"Where exactly are we?" Tyrell asked.

"This is a training/simulation room. Take your pick." Kinzie said, showing Tyrell around the room.

"You'd think that for a Lost/Exiled god Khyru would've had a normal training room." Tyrell said.

"Well between you and me, Khyru wasn't actually kicked out from the gods like he claimed, he chose to walk away. Also, he does have an actual training room, but he'd figured this'll be more fun." Kinzie said.

"So when's does my training start?" Tyrell asked, sitting down next to Kinzie.

"Soon… after Khyru figures out your training session and which devil fruit you'll start out with. So you might be here a while." Kinzie said, much to Tyrell's displeasure. "I know, that was my first reaction too…wanna play _**Mortal Kombat X**_ till he gets here?" Kinzie asked, trying to pass the time.

"I've got nothing better so… yeah, let's do this." Tyrell said, as Kinzie turned the PS4 Pro on.

 _To be continued…_

So Tyrell has met with the lost god, and the member of the famous, or rather infamous, Third Street Saints.

What does Khyru have planned for Tyrell in terms of training?

Which Devil Fruit would Tyrell start off with first?

Also if you guys could comp up with some suggestions with Tyrell's training that would be great.

Also a shoutout to my friend GuardianShinobi, for all the devil fruit ideas. 

Well then fellas, till next time: Keep calm, and remain awesome. If you have any questions, feel free to either review of send me a private message. Peace from EMoney365

 _References_

(1): Kinzie Kensington, of the Third Street Saints

(2): Jem and the Holograms


End file.
